Quimera
by St.Lu
Summary: Entre realidade e ficção há apenas uma barreira..." Tom/Harry. Universo Alternativo.


_Título: Quimera_

_Autora: St. Lu_

_Sinopse: Entre ficção e realidade há apenas uma barreira...Universo Alternativo._

* * *

**"Algo só é impossível até que alguém duvide ou prove o contrário." (Albert Einstein)**

* * *

**"Quimera"**

_St. Lu._

* * *

Harry Potter sabia que histórias encantadas definitivamente não existiam e que perder horas noturnas enterrando seus neurônios em livros de romances extraordinários não o ajudariam a transformar sua realidade obscurecida em um conto de fadas.

Infelizmente, ele possuía o discernimento de perceber que o mundo real não era cor de rosa e muito menos enfeitado nos tons do arco-íris. Doía ter que admitir que apenas se satisfazia nas palavras dos livros com as páginas já amareladas pelo decorrer do tempo. E estranho pensar que histórias de tempos remotos lhe bailavam os pensamentos, enquanto se colocava nas situações lidas. Se colocava ao lado _dele._

Um homem culto, formado e fechado, como um agarre de um enfermo terminal nos minutos que antecedem sua morte. E se houvesse um trincado ao menos, para que dali pudesse se fazer uma fenda mínima que fosse...

Tom Riddle era o nome que atormentava suas noites não dormidas. E nem sabia exatamente o porquê do indivíduo ter o encantado tanto, uma vez que entre os aprazíveis não possuía vez. Até o seu olhar era sarcástico e pouco convidativo, ao passo, capcioso.

Harry não sabia identificar o motivo, mas o fato era que se encontrava irreverssívelmente encantado pelo vulto negro que teimava em andar pelas mesmas ruas que tomava, porém sempre em direções contrárias. Por mais que se esforçasse em não virar o corpo e olhar para trás, ele o fazia. Cada vez mais o ponto negro parecia menor e distante, longe dos toques que tanto imaginava executar e das palavras que nunca conseguira explanar.

Ficava imaginando onde chegaria se algum dia o seguisse. Tinha medo das respostas, medo do seu mundo platônico se desfazer em segundos ao vê-lo com um outro alguém, talvez. É como se fosse apunhalado e traído, com a mera cogitação. Mas por que? Talvez o homem ainda nem tivesse reparado em sua existência, e se não fossem suas perguntas impertinentes às pessoas certas, nem saberia que o motivo de seus suspiros e devaneios se chamava Tom.

Era tão terrível desenhar perfeitamente o rosto em seus sonhos e criar histórias fantásticas o pondo no centro, num papel de destaque. Harry gostava de se imaginar em situações inusitadas, algumas com ação, outras um tanto quanto dramáticas, mas sempre terminando nos braços do amadurecido homem. Não velho, maduro. Quase gozando jovialidade.

Como as maçãs que ele mastigava lentamente, deixando o líquido escorrer de sua boca e viajar livre por seu peitoral desnudo e liso. Como se fosse um cálculo matemático, ele conseguia até mesmo sentir os arrepios que a língua do homem lhe causariam no exato momeno que se encontrasse com sua pele, em busca do gosto adocicado da fruta.

Não poderia apenas culpar os hormônios de sua tenra idade, mas simplesmente não conseguia parar de se imaginar em situações íntimas com aquele ser tão incomum. Ás vezes, algo ardia, literalmente, em seu corpo e a compulsão de se entregar o atacava de forma impiedosa. Se fosse ao menos um pouco mais corajoso...

Na verdade, não sabia se era simplesmente a covardia que o apunhalava, mas também o pavor de ser repudiado, negado, esnobado. Isso seria pior do que ter que viver sofridamente um amor imaginário e perverso, que o deixava em estado de auto negação e lhe corroía o bom senso.

Ele apenas o queria de uma maneira romântica e sensual. Insana. E a tensão de dois corpos abrasados de desejo rompendo o clima estranho da estação. Seria muito pedir apenas o direito de experimentar, mesmo que depois não pudesse saciar a fome que lhe atacaria?

-x-

-- Queres, menino? - uma mão forte e pálida, com dedos longos e enfeitados por unhas aparadas fora estendida em sua direção.

Na sua palma, bela e ostentosa fruta vermelha lhe cobiçava atenção de seus enormes olhos, e fazia sua boca salivar ao imaginar o sabor dos deuses. O sabor que ele tanto tentava desvendar e realmente sentir e gostar. Doce e levemente forte ao seu paladar

A voz rouca e grossa repetiu o questionamento, o fazendo encarar o vulto negro defronte seu delgado corpo de solitários dezessete anos. Longa e opaca túnica preta revestia o corpo alto e forte do provável homem que o parecia agora tão generoso. Tão diferente do que sempre o aparentou.

O rosto estava aplacado pelas sombras, sendo delatado apenas por duas pequenas e distintas contas encarnadas como a casca da fruta que estava provocando voltas doloridas em seu estômago. Ele queria tanto se saciar, mas a sua fome era outra. Sentia mariposas ensandecidas batendo asas dentro do seu corpo, e os espinhos lhe furando a pele e descarregando eletricidade pura pelos poros.

-- Quero.

Com as duas mãos em forma de concha, recebeu a fruta que o outro lhe oferecia. Parecia tão apetitosa e suculenta, que de uma mordida só se desfez de um quarto do alimento. O sulco escorria de seus lábios e faziam trilhas doces por sua pele até seu queixo, onde se curvavam em viagem desgarrada ao pescoço alabastro.

-- Te agradas a maçã?

Olhou para o homem e instantaneamente alarmou-se ao se deparar com o resto descoberto. Um sorriso distinto se fazia presente naquela face incomum, provocando dúvidas no jovem. Cuspiu o pedaço que continha em sua boca.

-- Me envenenastes?

-- E por que te envenenarias, pequeno?

O garboso homem ajoelhou-se defronte ao jovem, que parecia mirrado em excesso se comparado com ele próprio, ao lhe contar os belos anos que carregava na face. Face esta que mais parecia outra graça concedida pelos deuses mais gloriosos que se faziam presentes no céu e inferno.

-- E por que _não _me envenenaria?

Oras. Astúcia digna para usurpar a própria cadeira. Pequeno diamante perdido em um mar de carvão. Jardim cadeado, esperando a chave certa para abrir suas portas e se estirar na relva fresca e selvagem. Intocável._ Seu_ almo.

-- Porque quero-te para mim. - deslizou o polegar de maneira quase elegante pela bochecha do rapaz. Estava quente e corada. -- Aceitas ser meu?

Esperança refletiu mais ampla e forte em tons verdes brilhantes, nos luzeiros do menino. Por acaso aquele distinto ser o desejava apenas para si?

– Aceito.

-x-

De repente, Harry já não sabia em que mundo estava e nem se esforçava em entender porque o ar lhe parecia tão pesado e quente quando o corpo do homem estava sobre o seu. As estrelas do céu pareciam ofuscadas pela imagem exótica do rosto pálido do homem ao encará-lo tão de perto, e nem sabia se este era o verdadeiro motivo, dado que não conseguia fixar o olhar naqueles astros tão distantes por mais que meros milésimos de segundo.

O vento da madrugada soprava gelado e fazia a grama alta ondular de maneira quase ensaiada, como se fossem águas verdes sendo devastadas pelos sopros do ar.

Harry se abraçava ao homem, cada vez mais apertado, em busca de mais calor. Não queria mais mais sentir frio, e ele também parecia estar congelando. Sua respiração estava descompassada e tinha medo de fazer algo errado, mesmo sabendo que em uma situação assim, erros e acertos não possuíam valia alguma.

O menor se sentia desorientado. Queria apenas ser perfeito para o ser nomeado Tom, mas sabia que não era. Mas o brilho daquelas esferas encarnadas ao lhe encararem, persistiam-o no objetivo de fazer com que ele gostasse. Gostasse de Harry pura e simplesmente.

O corpo do homem, agora, parecia estar fervendo. O menor sentia o hálito quente e mentolado escapando por meio dos gemidos que baforavam em sua face. O desejo crescente de beijar o homem que insistia em aparecer nos seus sonhos se intensificava e assim o fazia. Apesar da inexperiência, a curiosidade o atingiu em doses cavalares, fazendo sua parte racional congelar e apenas permitindo a emoção do momento comandar seus movimentos.

Ambas as linguas se escostavam e posteriormente se chocavam com mais vontade, no meio de toda aquela umidade bem vinda. Era bizarro, ao passo que excitante. Enquanto o beijo prosseguia, as mãos corriam soltas pelos corpos. Harry o sentia arrepiado e sabia que também estava, e não mais apenas pelo frio da noite, mas principalmente pela estranha sensação que atacava despudoradamente cada célula nervosa, vibrando eufórica em seu corpo, assim como no do seu companheiro

Tom lhe passou a parecer tão maior e mais pesado, que chegava a cobri-lo por inteiro, fazendo uma sombra constante, permitindo que a luz da lua encantasse seus olhos apenas por espaços eventuais entre os corpos suados.

Não sabia se era o momento e o lugar ideal. O fato é que se sentia selvagem, deitado sobre a relva úmida do campo aberto, em plena madrugada. Como se o animal dentro de si rugisse bravo, gritando para ser explorado e liberto. Aos poucos, abria as trancas do seu interior e deixava a fera ao seu bel prazer correr livre pela imensidão sem fim do completo desconhecimento.

Tom Riddle o possuía, abafando os gritos com sua boca colada à de Harry. A primeira noção que assaltou o jovem, foi da dor e da ardência, ao mesmo tempo em que sentia um corpo intruso dentro do seu próprio. Era estranho e até satisfatório a sensação de algo estrangeiro fazendo parte sua tão perfeitamente, que aos poucos o prazer cavalgava de maneira mansa, trotando em cada parte do corpo e enviando ondas gigantescas de algo que o pareceu tão imensurável e perturbador, e certo ao mesmo tempo errado.

Mas Harry gostava de cada sentimento que o atacava, de cada pequena percepção que gritava em sua mente e viajava por toda a extensão de sua pele. Gostava de ver o outro homem sentindo o mesmo que si e inclinando e se movimentando de maneira descontrolada contra seu corpo. Eles suavam e gemiam, falavam palavras desconexas e se permitiam viajar num mar de novas sensações, tendo como único destino o deleite completo, integral. E quando ambos os corpos alcançaram o estágio definitivo, a noite se fez extremamente clara através dos inúmeros corpos celestes que brilhavam em seus olhos fechados.

-x-

Quando o corpo morre, as pupilas se dilatam...

-x-

Harry só queria entender o motivo de não conseguir mais traçar as linhas daquele homem em seus pensamentos. Doía perder a única coisa que possuía, o seu único sustentáculo afetivo e provavelmente doente. Queria arder e sentir, chamar e ser recebico e aceito, compartilhado, e uma hora detestar podendo segundos depois estar pedindo por mais. Imaginar que era amado, pois seu amor era bem real. Ou não era amor?

O que era ainda não havia descoberto. Mas tudo corroborava para que fosse. O que o fazia andar desatento pelas calçadas, pulando pedras, fazendo jogos mentais para não queimar nas linhas que uniam as lajes do chão. Pés saltitantes, mãos nos bolsos com os dedos cruzados, concentração lhe trazia idéias e mais possibilidades de amar.

Pequenas mentiras tão vívidas. Pequenos detalhes banais tão fundamentais para a sua realização. Erros necessários e olhos no chão para não cometer faltas.

_Acidentes _acontecem. Esbarros que passam de pequenos toques, rompem a barreira do "apenas" e cruzam o "necessário". Tombos bem vindos.

--Delcupe, estava distraído... – mas não o suficiente para não notá-lo. Vulto negro tomando forma novamente. O mais perto que esteve, o maior tempo em que pôde observá-lo. A maior certeza de que todas as suas incertezas foram válidas para que um único momento acontecesse.

--Não há o que se desculpar. – então a mão estendida. O primeiro verdadeiro toque. É quente e macio, forte e determinado. É vibrante e Harry sabia que o poderia compará-lo com um desejo picante.

O puxão que lhe levanta graciosamente e o coloca de pé.

Agora ele deveria...não, não era momento de imaginar situações, era o momento de vivenciá-las, por mais que não soubesse como praticá-las. Pena que nunca tinha cogitado _o momento_ como uma possibilidade de começo, caso contrário não estaria tão confuso. Uma encruzilhada: realidade e imaginação. Qual seria o menos dolorido? Ele não queria sofrer decepções, não queria machucar e ser machucado. Mas de uma maneira indescritivel e absurda, tudo em sua mente e seu corpo gritava por _**ele**._

--Estou perdido. - o homem o encarou e Harry desejou saber o que se passou pelos pensamentos dele. Ele estava o avaliando, como se o medisse, estudando-o, ou simplesmente tentando entender o significado de sua afirmação. Talvez estivesse tão perdido quanto o menor, mas provavelmente isso Harry nunca saberia de fato.

O homem deu um arquear de lábios, enquanto se virava lentamente para a direção que seguia anteriormente. Então este seria o desfecho. Talvez realidades baseadas em fatos fictícios não pudessem ocorrer por questões lógicas. E Harry só pôde abaixar sua cabeça e ombros, num ato de reconhecimento total da derrota.

Tom Riddle fez um som estranho com a garganta, chamando a atenção do menor. Um gesto com a cabeça indicando que o seguisse. Gesto este que Harry demorou a decifrar, tamanha absurdida do ato. Antes que desse um passo sequer, a voz rouca e forte lhe adentrou os tímpanos, o deixando boquiaberto:

--"Para quem não sabe para onde vai, qualquer caminho serve..."[1]

Ele apenas sorriu e assentiu, passando a caminhar ao lado do homem que por tanto tempo era apenas personagem de suas ilusões. E percebeu que apesar de errado viver num mundo de fantasias, eram justamente estas que traziam todo o significado para a realidade. Porque sonhos são necessários...são vitais.

* * *

**[1] **Frase retirada de "Alice no País das Maravilhas".

**N/A:** _Está confusa...bem, é assim que são meus pensamentos...estranho que eles pulam de um extremo ao outro como se normal fosse. Às vezes, é triste não conseguir completar um pensamento, pelo mesmo ser subjugado por outro com mais ênfase._

_Agora, o que é real e o que é apenas ficção para o Harry, cabe a cada um escolher..._


End file.
